Harry Potter and the Emerald Witch
by Fayhm N. Phourchin
Summary: Harry is in his Seventh year at Hogwarts fighting like a madman. But he's not fighting Voldemort, or Dementors. He's fighting his emotions. But is the girl of his dreams, the girl of his nightmares, too? H OC Please RR. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**-Harry Potter and the Emerald Witch-**

_A/N: This is my first fan-fiction ever. I apologize if this is not very good but please, bear with. Anyways in this life or the next I will never own any of the Harry Potter characters. That goes to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I do however, own this plot, the Emerald Witch, Preeti Patil, and Professor Malwungy._

"HEY look, Parkinson and Malfoy skipped class to go snog in the Eastern corridor. They are real creeps aren't they Harry?" Ron asked. "Bloody posers."

"What, Won-Won misses Lav-Lav alweady?" Hermione snarled. _Piss off. _

The Golden Trio, in their Seventh year, trailed along the first day with total boredom. Having a new headmaster just made the atmosphere less and less inviting. _Professor Malwungy, what a stupid name, probably cleaned animal dung off the floor before working here. _To think, they actually had classes on the first day of school. What rubbish!

His dream last night did not help either. It wasn't scary, just very peculiar. In his sight, he just kept on seeing a repeated light flash in his eyes. He couldn't really describe the sensation he felt when he saw that last great flash of light.

He decided it wasn't important. No more worrying for Ron and Hermione.

As they slugged by, up came cheerful Parvati and Padma Patil. They were headed towards Lavender Brown.

"Lavender! Lavender! Guess what?! This is fabulous news!" The Golden Trio's ears perked up as they leaned in close to listen to the fresh slab of gossip. The Patil twins always delivered.

"Our cousin is coming to Hogwarts this year!" Padma's face was glowing so much that Harry could barely watch. _What a delivery. _Harry thought, _the last thing we need here is another annoying Patil. Could this day get any worse? _"Oh how exciting!" twinkled Lavender. "We can all be best friends, -Hermione gags- what house is she in?"

"She's actually arriving tomorrow afternoon. And she's going to stay with me." Parvati replied. "Hey, we have Divination with Harry and Ron at 12:30 tomorrow, right? Would it be alright if we all went together, so you know, she gets a bit comfortable? I've told her all about you and the boys."

Lavender giggled. "What exactly did you say about Harry, hmm? Maybe that your heart burns for him like the intensity of a thousand suns?" Parvati blushed, "Hardly."

--

**Fragment of a Conversation between Harry and Ron**

WALKING away, Ron and Harry discussed whether they should or shouldn't skip Divination. Harry already was getting a terrible average, and Ron didn't even want to talk about his grades. "We should just go to class, I mean we're kinda over-reacting, right? Parvati isn't THAT bad. I'm just afraid of Padma. Did you see her at the Yule Ball our Fourth year? Where she does that thing with her eyes when she's mad? Yeesh." Ron shuddered.

"Ha-ha, you were actually looking at your date? I thought you were gawking at Hermione the whole time." Harry mimicked a petrified, jealous Ron, all shock and goofy-ness included. Ron blushed and elbowed Harry, "And I'm sure you were quite jealous of that Cedric Diggory boy, the one who was with Cho?" Ron chuckled. But Harry was white faced. His teeth were clenched tightly in his mouth. The mere mention of Cedric made him stone cold. In his Fourth year, Cedric Diggory died in attempt to destroy Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, Harry had to bear all of it. "Oh, sorry, I forgot." Seeing the expression on Harry's face at that moment only made Ron flood with guilt.

"Let's go to bed, shall we? It's been a long day."

--

**Divination...Shit!**

Harry slept soundly, no horrible "Voldemort Dreams" -as Tonks used to call 'em- tonight. He sat up, smiling brightly, and turned around to look at the grandfather clock. His face saddened as he stared at it. 12:15. **12:15!** Harry looked around to see that nobody woke him to get ready for classes, not even Ron! "RON!! WAKE UP MATE! WE SKIPPED HALF THE WHOLE BLOODY DAY OF CLASSES!" Ron, still drowsy, muttered softly. "In five…minutes Mum. Only… five minutes." Harry stared plainly at him and shook his best friend vigorously. "I'm not your Mum! I'm Harry! And we'll be even MORE late if you don't get your damn ass outta bed!" Ron squirmed around in bed and squinted at Harry, then at the clock. "BLOODY HELL!" He yelped. "GET YOUR CLOAK ON!"

**12:18**- Dressing like two crazy madmen.

**12:25**- Running to the porthole and sprinting down the corridors while bumping into one another.

**12:29**- Phew! Made it to the ladder.

**12:29**- Ron's shoelace gets stuck on one of the pegs. Yells to Harry for help.

**12:31**- Harry helps Ron untangle himself. Officially late. Shit.

**12:32**- Climbs up the ladder and reaches class. Gets two second lecture about being late by Professor Trelawney. Plus detention. Great.

Abruptly, the two sit down and fill in the notes, as told.

"Well class, today we will be talking about the myriad of stars that adorn our skies, what they mean, how the--", _CRACK_. The candles go out, all is dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

_A/N: Hey everyone, back again from a looooooong break. Hope no one gave up on me or anything. I own none of the Harry Potter characters, symbols, etc. I just own the plot and Preeti Patil. (And Professor Malwungy) Yeah I know, big whoop._

"Oh my," hushed Professor Trelawney. She stumbled across the room in attempt to get her wand. _Lumos._  
Light forms at the tip of her wand and the professor turns on the lights. Harry squints his eyes, but Ron gasps. Potter opens his eyes and there he sees **_her_**.  
...Whoever she is.

--

**Green- Eyed Girl**

Professor Trelawney had a look of sudden trance. Her eyes looked as though she had been hypnotized. But she shook it off. "Of course! My subliminal thoughts have overshadowed my memory. That happens because the force... Well, never mind. Class, this is a new student joining us for the year, Miss..." she shuffles for a piece of parchment and studders, "P-Pr-Pretty Patil?"

"It's Preeti. Like Preee-theee." Her voice was like a thousand gentle waves gliding across the ocean. Like the soft humming of a bird. She was gorgeous. _Damn_. thought Harry. Her black silky hair flowed past her shoulders and down her back. The soft color of light milk chocolate was her skin, and yet she was pale and innocent. Tall and slender was she, and her face glowed as though kissed by the sun. But her most striking feature, how peculiar. They were her eyes, pale green. Just like his mothers. Just like his.

_Wow, he was being sappy._

"Please have a seat, Miss Patil. You may sit with... Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. They are the two young gentlemen in the second row." Professor Trelawney turned around and glided towards her orb, as Preeti glided towards the duo. She was even prettier up close. Her lips, beautifully shaped and pink, her face was flushed. Her skin was clear and her eyes, her eyes looked like they were the windows to her soul. A beautiful, majestic soul. Apparently Ron noticed her beauty as well because he tried to catch her eye. "So Preeti, is it? That's a very _pretty_ name." She chuckled, "Thanks, what are your names?"

"My name is Ronald Weasley, call me Ron though, although Ronald is fine too, I mean I've never had a problem with Ronald but people just like to shorten my name and just say Ron, then again my mum DOES call my Ronny-lumpkins or Ronny, even my girlfriend two years ago used to call me Won-won, but don't get the wrong idea, I'm still single an--""I'm Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? That name sounds familiar... But hello you two. You guys know Parvati and Padma, right? Their my cousins."

"Yeah.. we know." they grumbled. Harry became nervous. If they became girlfriend and boyfriend, would Harry have to suffer the company of the Patils twins 24/7? Wait, someone's getting ahead of himself. Who knows how his and Preeti's relationship would turn out?

"So... do you like it here so far? I could show you around if..." _Crash_. Trying to look cool, Ron leaned back towards the table and accidentally knocked over the crystal ball. Red in the face, Ron stumbled to pick up the ball. Preeti giggled, she helped as well. Harry did not know how, but someway Ron's clumsiness made him charming. Girls would always laugh and bat their eyes whenever Ron tripped, crashed, bumped etc, while Harry watched in the background. Ron's attributes didn't do anything for Harry either. Ron's wavy locks of red hair could make a girl swoon. His freckles were chick magnets, and his tallness made him look like he could take down any other guy. He was "gorgeous" as Lavender would say, (sometimes even Hermione, in her sleep though.)

And then there was Harry, with his black, thick, circular rimmed glasses and his prominent scar adorning his forehead. He was a nerd. But a brave one at that. He had beaten Lord Voldemort at least five times now. He's got scars to prove it. But would they be enough?

WAIT. Hadn't she said that Harry's name had only sounded FAMILIAR? Did she not know Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?

Only time would tell.

--

_EndNote: Ohhhh! Only time will tell. That won't come until like.. chapter 5 or something. Keep reading. I've got millions of ideas. Please Review!_


End file.
